


I’m Not Losing Sleep

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: Bewitched
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darrin Stephens was a proud man, and he <i> was not, was not, going to beg.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Not Losing Sleep

Larry’s warm breath tickled his ear, grunting before growling, “You son of a gun,” as he continued to thrust slowly.

Things were _never_ meant to get this far, let alone become a daily routine.

And yet, here they both were with Darrin’s grip tightening on edge of his desk, pants and underpants around his ankles, Larry’s hands on Darrin’s waist as he continued to thrust into him, slowly and deeply, repeating this motion a few times, before changing his rhythm: thrusting into him fully and harder this time; again he repeats this motion a few times, before changing his pattern to his prior motion.

Darrin groaned, growling “Larry…” as he struggled to breathe. 

The bastard was going to tease him. This was not what he wanted. He needed it hard and fast. 

He _was not_ going to beg. 

Unexpectedly, Larry stopped. 

“Lar?” 

Darrin Stephens was a proud man, and he _was not, was not,_ going to beg. 

He groaned as he felt Larry lick his neck in a slow motion, shivering as Larry uttered, “You’re one lucky son of a gun, Darrin. Louise has _never_ been _fucked_ like this before.” 

To hell with pride.

“Larry, please!”

Larry chuckled, “Do you beg Sam to fuck you, like I do?” 

Darrin chose to ignore his arrogant remark, before pleading more desperately, “Larry, please!” 

Larry began to penetrate slowly and deeply yet again. 

Darrin groaned in frustration. “No,” he growled through gritted teeth, “Never.” 

 

He knew Larry was smirking smugly, “Wonder what she’d say if she could see you now…begging me.”

Darrin was about to reply, when Larry began to thrust fast and hard. 

“Better?” Larry mocked. 

Darrin could not help but hum in reply, closing his eyes, as Larry continued thrusting. 

The next few moments were filled with silence, with the occasional grunt from Larry, as he continued to thrust fast and hard. 

He held back a groan as Larry bit his shoulder blade. “You’re so close. I sense it,” he teased. 

Only for him to gasp in surprise, eyes opening, as Larry stroked his dick. “So close. You usually last much longer, Darrin.” 

“Smug....bastard…” he gasped. 

But Larry was right. 

“I wonder how long you’ll last if….” Larry’s voice trailed off as his thrusting became erratic and uncontrolled.

Darrin’s back arched, involuntary, his grip tightened on his table as he climaxed, shuddering at his release, only for Larry to follow seconds later.

Larry kissed the back of Darrin’s neck as he withdrew, disregarding the used condom, before zipping his pants, tidying himself up, and exiting Darrin’s office. 

Darrin always swore it would never happen again, that he would put an end to it, and yet, like clockwork Larry would enter his office at ten past eight and finish before McMann’s regular nine o’clock visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thanks to Emily for the awesome beta.


End file.
